Mine
by blackheartbabie
Summary: This is just an idea of what I think the Twilight characters think when they are laying with each other. First couple of chapters are the girls, and then I will switch to the guys POV. BxE CxE JxA RxEm I love reviews!
1. Bella

MINE

Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, they are only dreams.

This is what I think Bella thinks about when she is laying down with Edward.

I lay, listening to his unnecessary breathing.

I lay silently in his stone cold arms.

I sleep, side by side with my angel.

He is mine.

My god-like boyfriend.

My vampire.

My rock.

My Edward.

Mine. 


	2. Alice

_Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, they are only dreams._

I look over at him

My loving husband

I cannot dream, for I cannot sleep.

Or if I did it would be about him

I knew we would be together.

I knew he would be mine forever

Before I knew him at all

My love

My existence

My Jasper.

Mine


	3. Rosalie

_Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, They are only dreams_

It's a good thing I'm industructable,

Or else I would shatter,

into a million tiny pieces.

He is holding me so tight against his chest.

I would suffocate if it was possible.

But he is mine

My moron.

My muscles.

My husband.

My Emmett

Mine.


	4. Esme

_DISCLAIMER: HEY GUYS!!! WANNA HEAR A STORY? There once was a girl, who read a great book. She wished it was hers, but it wasn't. So she was left to write fan fictions about him. Stephanie Meyer owns the books that the following FanFiction is about._

I watch as he comes home

I know he must be tired.

It's amazing, what he does.

The potential destroyer,

Saving lives.

I'm so glad he does,

Or else he wouldn't be mine

My savior

My love

My Husband

My Carlisle.

Mine.


	5. Edward

_Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, they are only dreams._

I don't know what she sees

in a monster like me.

She lays in my arms,

mumbling in her sleep.

She is my sun

She is my lost soul.

She is my unbeating heart.

I am hers,

And she is mine.

My Bella,

My sun,

My fiance

Mine


	6. Jasper

_Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, they are only dreams._

She is so small

Sometimes I'm afraid to touch her

She looks so breakable.

Eventhough that's far from true.

So tiny, So pixie-like

She see's our future.

And assures me it's there.

She's my comfort

My pixie

My wife

My Alice.

Mine.


	7. Emmett

_Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, they are only dreams._

Her blonde hair

in perfect curls

Accepts me just as me

She's a little cold

towards Bella

just a little bit

But I love just the same.

My flower

My angel

My rose

My wife

My Rosalie

Mine

**_You guys do not know how HARD it is to write something NICE about ROSALIE!!!_**


	8. Carlisle

_Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, they are only dreams._

She is so caring

that at times I think

it just might be her demise.

She can never say a cruel word

About anyone

No matter

What they've done

or what they've said.

My sweetheart

My love

My wife

My Esme

Mine.


	9. AN

Okay, sorry for another authors note, but I was wondering, should I stay with poems? Or should I develope that as a plot for a story? I was thinking about doing the story, because I'm running out of ideas for poems. I thought that it might be pretty easy to come up with a plot line for the story, but I don't know. Tell me what you think!!!


	10. Bonus Poem!

_Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, they are only dreams._

Eyes sparkling like stars

expression as black as the endless night

I shiver in fear

and quake in fright

His eyes

Such a simple thing

Can make my heart soar,

and can make my blood sing.

His touch, sending shivers down my spine,

Palipatating my already shattered heart

I shake harder,

willing my feelings to take no part

His touch

Such a simple thing

Can make my heart soar

and can make my blood sing.

His voice, so soft, so musical

like a song to my otherwise deafended ear.

Each time it's different

Something new for me to hear.

His voice.

Such a simple thing

Can make my heart soar,

and can make my blood sing.

**_This one is called SUCH A SIMPLE THING. I wrote it during math class one day. It's about someone else, but it applies to Bellas feelings, so I thought I might post it, and it gives me a chance to find out if you guys like it better when I write when I'm bored or when I'm focused. This is when I'm bored, all the others were focused writing._**


	11. Bonus Poem2

_Disclaimer: I have dreams about owning the Twilight series, but alas, they are only dreams._

HIDE AND SEEK

She walks through the dark

lost and not yet found.

She plans to leave no mark

upon the trees, upon the ground.

She knows they won't find her here,

hiding in the woods,

then she hears the sound of footsteps coming near.

She pictures them with their masking hoods.

She tries to run, but yet again she fails.

Falling into their hands,

she fears the danger of their jails,

As they bind her with ropes and bands.

When they make it out

She doesn't get a peek

Dear reader, please don't pout,

for it was just a simple game of

HIDE

AND

SEEK

**_This is a poem that I wrote once again while I was bored, so I wanted to see what you guys thought. I realized that it could almost be from Victorias point of view..._**


	12. Being Truthfull

_Disclaimer: We all wish we owned TwilightEdward especially!!! but unless your name is Stephenie Meyer, then you don't, and neither do I. Sigh..._

Once again, I was bored when I wrote this, and it falls under the "Bella after Edward left her" catergory. It's something that she might feel if Charlie asked her how she was doing, because of Edward leaving.

_At times, even the truth can be DECEIVING_

You're always asking me how I feel

So today, I decided to tell you the truth

I feel broken

hardend

invisible

I know you'll ask why

So today, I decided to tell you the truth.

I feel broken, because he doesn't care

I feel hardend beyond caring anymore

I feel invisible, because he doens't see me

I know you'll ask who

So today, I decided to tell you the truth

The perfectly flawless person

who I thought was my ment to be.

The guy I fell in love with.

You're always asking me how I feel,

and today, I was

TRUTHFULL


	13. What do you think?

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I still don't own Twilight. I keep praying that I do!!!**

****

**Okay, I hate those stories where Edward cheats on Bella, but if that ever DID happen, which we all KNOW it WON'T because if it does, we will burn Stephenie Meyer!!! this could be her thoughts about that situation.**

_Are your thoughts as private as you think?_

I look at you

What do you think I see?

I see someone perfect,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

I listen to you

What do you think I hear?

I hear my own heartbeat

pounding in my ear.

I see you with her.

What do you think I feel?

I feel she's lucky

that looks can't kill

I dream about you

What do you think I see?

Some kind of fantasy

that used to involve you and me.


	14. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!!!**

Okay, this is one of those ones that's right after he left. Maybe a few days later? Pretend she had an assignment where she has to write down what she feels.

_Con-fuse: Verb. To make mentally foggy or uncertin._

I was told to write down my feelings

which is what I'm trying to do.

But all I seem to be able to think about,

is you.

So I guess at the moment I feel

Love

Passion

Happiness

But then I think about

what you said to me

and I change my mind

Hurt

Anger

Despair

I was told to write down my feelings

And I tried really hard too!

But the only thing I seem to be feeling

is

confusion

about

you.


	15. Bella Chapter One

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!!! But I do own the candy cane that I'm eating right now!! Yeah for candy canes!!! Okay, no more caffine, I promise...

_Okay, so a lot of people have been telling me to take the poems and write them out like story. Mind you, this probably won't be the best, because I tend to go a little ooc, because I'm used to writing with my own characters, so I can make them do whatever I want. I like to toy with other peoples characters, but if I butcher them, let me know, and I will try to fix it in the next chapter!!! Still need a BETA!!! _

BPoV

"G'night, Dad!" I called, as I stepped out of the bathroom. On my way back to my room, I heard his grunting reply, "Night Bells!" I got to my room and pulled on the old holey t-shirt, and baggy sweat pants that I liked to sleep in. I stepped over to my bed, and glanced up at my window. It was closed. Charlie had probably closed it earlier.

Closing my window was a sign interperated by Edward that I didn't want him to come to me that night. That was a bad thing. I rushed over and opened the window, and he was by my side in an instant. My pale prince.

"I thought something was wrong", he whispered in his musical voice. "Your window is never closed." I nodded. "Charlie must have." He sat down on my bed, and I sat next to him.

His icy arms slipped around my waist, pulling me to his stone chest. My favorite place in the world. He started to hum my lullabye, and soon, I was fast asleep, in my angels arms. I was glad he was there. He was mine.

Mine.


	16. Edward PoV

Disclaimer: Okay, this one is about Edward, and I had a dream that I owned him once, and I won't get into the details of that dream, or else, I would have to rate it M just for the disclaimer...

EPoV

I stood outside her house, looking up at her window. Why would it be closed? Was that a sign that she was mad at me? I thought back through the day and wondered if I had done something, anything, to make her mad and not want me there.

I ran down to the local store and grabbed some flowers, slaming some money down onto the counter. I couldn't have done anything, but just in case.

When I got back to her house, the window was open, and I dropped the flowers where I stood. Within a second, I stood by her side. She quickly explained to me that Charlie must have closed her window, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I pulled her into my arms, and as she fell asleep, I forgot about the flowers outside her window.


	17. Authors Note

**_Hehe, just another authors note. Woah, I'm in a writing mood tonight. I updated my profile, started a new story, and have updated this one a couple times tonight. Hey, I Pmed all the people who left reviews about my other story, but if I missed you, or you didn't leave one, go check it out. It's on my profile, but if you don't want to do it that way, it's under Vampires, and the name of it is Blood Lust. It's about a girl named Kyra. That one might take me a little longer to update then this one, because at the moment, this is my first priority. If I get enought chapters on standbye for this one, I'll update the other one. Until I get a few more reviews, at the moment, I'm bored, and I'm going to work on chapter two of Blood Lust. Toodles!!! _**


	18. Shopping Trip!

**_Disclaimer: No matter how much I like to toy with her characters, I don't own them. Stephenie Meyer does._**

**_APoV_**

**__**

I stood in my room, my finger permently stuck to the side of my mouth, as I tried to figure out what I wanted to wear today. I had already worn almost everything in my closet, so that wouldn't do.

I cringed as I pulled on that black shirt and jeans that I had worn, not once, not twice, but THREE times!! What was I thinking? I don't know. I'm going shopping for new clothes.

"I'm going shopping!" I called down the stairs, even though I could have whispered, and they would have heard me. A couple of laughs sounded from downstairs. "I have nothing to wear!! I've already worn everything I own!"

Jasper slid into our room, leaning against the wall, his arms cross and a smile. I ran to him, only coming to about his stomach. He's twice my size. "I have an emergency!!! I have to go shopping right now!"

He laughed softly and kissed me on the forehead. "I heard. You know, you don't have to wear a new outfit every day. I think you're beautiful in everything."

I smiled and took the keys from his back pocket. "Yes, but it makes me feel better."

I bounced out the door, but the only thing that I could think about the whole time I was shopping was Jasper. My Jasper

Mine.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I don't own..._**

A/N Sooooorrryyy it took me sooooo long to update. I've been trying to juggle three stories, and I was working on The Diary of Raven Madison!

JPOV

I watched as she bounced out the door, to go shopping again. I just shook my head. I love her, but she has a problem. I wonder if they make a medication for shopping addicts...I'll have to look into that.

Even with all the money we have, she's going to make us broke. I don't care. She's beautiful in everything. She doesn't need to go shopping every other day. It's just silly.

The little psycho, I mean psyhcic pixie that found me was always a little overy bubbly. I loved that about her. Even when it was a horrible time, she was happy.

Then she made me happy, which made every one else happy. It was a circle of happines. I guess I must be in a good mood, because Edward had this really stupid grin on his face.


	20. Rosalie POV

**Oh...MY....Edward... It has taken me FOREVER to update this story, and I feel so bad, I'm so sorry. I've been distracted by so many things. I don't even think I know what to write for Rosalie....so, if this sucks, I'm sorry!!!**

I sat at the vanity, brushing my hair, and gently brushing on makeup. We really didn't have any plans tonight, but I always had to look good for Emmett.

I sometimes wish I had powers like the others, but all I have is my beauty. I must work with what I have. I

I truly envy Bella, simply able to live. I dislike her choice to become one of us, because I would trade places with her in a heartbeat, even though I no longer know how long that is.

Emmett walked through our bedroom doors, and slid his arm around my waist. "You look pretty Rose, so can we please go to dinner now?" He asked, kissing me softly.

I nodded, not able to do anything else. He made me speechless, everytime I saw him. We had been together for fourty years now, and I would never be able to adjust to his gloriousness.

I'm jealous of him.

My husband.

My envy.

My Emmett.

Mine.


	21. AN Numero two

Sorry for the authors note, I just thought that I'd throw this in here.

First, I'm sorry for this never being updated like it should. I've been busy, I've started my first year of highschool, and it's taken some time to adjust.

I've also been having some personal things going on, that have prevented me from doing much writing. It involves confusion, guys, nightmares, and insomnia.

Then, I just went back and read my reviews, and I found out that there were some I can't reply to, so if you don't get a review reply from me, I'm really sorry, something weird is going on. I think it's something with the site.

And next, I wanna say, the Vampire Emo Lord Slave dude that's been commenting on all my stories...that's one of my best friends, ignore him.

LOVE YOU ALL!!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!! STILL NEED A BETA!!!


End file.
